


You Mine As Well Be A Angel

by Sliestdesert149



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Max Is A Total Wreck, Max Seems To Not Have Feelings, Sibling Incest Kinda Not really Max is adopted, Slice of Life, Sociopath Max, Sociopath Sugar, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliestdesert149/pseuds/Sliestdesert149
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt the atmosphere grow darker, as my ears flipped back again, though this time I heard the noise. The soft sound of footsteps. I thought it was Jack, but my gut thought otherwise. My heart dropped into my stomach. I didn’t even command my legs to move, but they were. The footsteps grew heavier, louder too. My attacker was running, I knew it. “Jack!” I choked out, “This isn’t funny!” The noise was louder, closer, I stifled a scream. This long sewer felt like it would never end. Then came the hot breath down my back. I shut my eyes, they weren’t doing me any good anyway, and it was too dark to see. Then the hands, they wrapped around my mouth I stopped running, I didn’t struggle it would make it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

“Hello?” I frowned, my footsteps echoing around me. It was dark, too dark for my liking. It was unsettling. I pressed on, feeling my way down the long tunnel. I felt something in the air, something compressing, depressing, and scary. I felt a stutter go up my spine. “Hello? Jack?” I called again, of course my older idiotic brother would leave me stuck in the sewer. I felt my ears move back slightly, curtsy of human evolution and hard work at wiggling my ears. It came in handy, I could locate sounds with the slight movement of my ears. I relied heavily on noise, because I always knew sound was real.  
I felt the atmosphere grow darker, as my ears flipped back again, though this time I heard the noise. The soft sound of footsteps. I thought it was Jack, but my gut thought otherwise. My heart dropped into my stomach. I didn’t even command my legs to move, but they were. The footsteps grew heavier, louder too. My attacker was running, I knew it. “Jack!” I choked out, “This isn’t funny!” The noise was louder, closer, I stifled a scream. This long sewer felt like it would never end. Then came the hot breath down my back. I shut my eyes, they weren’t doing me any good anyway, and it was too dark to see. Then the hands, they wrapped around my mouth I stopped running, I didn’t struggle it would make it worse.  
I knew what had grabbed me the moment I heard the footsteps. It was another vampire. Its breath smelled of old blood and something minty. Its hands were colder than mine somehow. Its voice was raspy, old, almost frail, “Child, give me your blood.” It commanded, holding my shoulder, a small grin made its way to my face, then quickly disappeared before it could notice. Vampires are so stupid. He turned his voice scared, pleading, and lastly a bit tearful, he also forced himself to cry. “P-Please. Take my blood, just don’t kill me!” I whimpered, compressing the feelings of excitement and victory as it leaned down and stuck its fangs into my neck, it recoiled after into punctured two holes. I felt blood trickle from the holes, staining my shirt. That was going to be a pain to clean. I booked it out of there before it had a chance to catch me again. I laughed, calling behind me, “Can’t take a little demon blood?” I wasn’t a demon myself, but my brother kept a stash of the blood of one, not the alien kind though. That would kill me, I drunk it this morning, just in case.

I made it outside, I was greeted by the idiotic brother laughing and ruffling my white hair. “Max you are suck a wimp!” I could tell he noted the blood on my blue and white striped shirt. We connected gazes for a moment, alarmingly sliver eyes met way too ocean blue eyes. He put his arm around my shoulders, then led me home. We sadly weren’t alone, no my cousin had to show up.  
Her green eyes, her dark blue hair, her light blue ears, they annoyed me. Even her clothing, that stupid dark blue sweater with a crudely cut out heart haphazardly sewn on to it. Though the only thing that kept me from completely cutting her off was her voice. It was soft, and sweet, completely fitting to her name, it was also so cheery a complete contrast to his own slightly bitter spoiled self. He was a vampire prince after all. Sugar smiled softly, as they all sat in the living room. Max was somehow shorter than Sugar and Jack. We were young about seven, well I was still six. I knew a lot more than those two though. I knew about murder, crime, politics, and generally how much the work is f**ked up. “So Max, what did you do today?” She asked, twirling her ridiculously short hair. Jack’s black hair was longer than her’s. Maybe she was gay? I thought, before answering her, “Just the usual.” Jack looked over at me, his hair was black, his skin was completely grey, fitting I guess, his hair covered his left eye, just like Sugar’s I was the only one in the room sporting two eyes. I didn’t want to look emo after all. “Well I picked up rocks and through them at the neighbors!” He proclaimed proudly, Sugar always topped him though, and just like all the other times she succeeded. “Well, I turned four people to water, and torture my dad’s torture victim.” She smirked, while saying this, a glimmer of pride in her green eyes. “Oh.” Jack replied, flatly. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you Sugar. Great job! I knew you’d do better than me and my brother.” I said, faking sincerity. She smiled, nodding. “Thanks!” That’s right, pet her huge ego and I’ll get her on my side. I hopped off the couch and walked off. I didn’t think I’d be able to keep the act up any longer. No one will ever know how I truly am.


	2. "Good Little Boy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hand would squeeze so hard he would leave a bruise. A wicked smile would creep on to my face, as I plunged the steak into his heart before muttering. “Good boy.” into his “brother’s” ear and watching the color and life drain from his face.

I opened my eyes, on how lovely that memory was, I was thrown across the room, again. A sharp kick to my ribs, I didn’t fight back. “P…Please…” I whimpered, squeaking my eyes shut, as I was lifted into the air by my brother, I heard a low growl. “Don’t you ever spill water again, you hear me?” I nodded aggressively, before he dropped me on the ground. I fell and landed, hard. “Good boy.” He purred, running his hand through my hair. I whimpered lowly, before he pulled back. “Put him back.” He muttered to the guard next to him. I was lifted up again. I didn’t struggle. It proved useless. Jake beaten me into submission anyway, and I knew he would not hold back if he messed up again. I was thrown down stairs into a dark room, the door was shut. Then I heard the click of the lock locking.   
I dragged myself over to the First Add Kit underneath the bed. The only light I had was from a lamp, it glowed a soft calming blueish green, it didn’t provide much light, but it was calming. I opened it, and nursed my wounds. I hissed in pain, as I padded the alcohol pad on the fang marks Jack had left. I looked like sh*t. My eyes had deep dark bags under them, my skin clung to my ribs from lack of eating. Bruises, scares, and cuts were all over my skin. My ears moved to the door, right before a soft knock at it. I quickly slid the first aid kit under the bed. It was Jack. “Lights on.” He muttered as the lights flickered on. I hissed, blinded by the light, Jack placed down a plate of food, I looked at his fingers, they were painted black, someone I thought it looked good on him. He noticed me looking at them. “Do you want yours done? Maybe if you’re a good boy I’ll do that for you, as well as a day outside of this room.” He purred poisonously, kissing my forehead, then my cheek. He stood up and to the door. His high heels clicking. “Lights off” He murmured, the lights flickered off, as he left, closing the door. I heard that aggregating click of the lock, then heels walking away. I hated my “brother”.   
We weren’t really brothers, I was adopted. Our parents died and Jack being the older brother, he took over, and I, well I became his “Good Little Boy”. I was growing sick of him. Sick of his alarmingly bright sliver eyes, or his black nails, or his pastel pink high heels, his lightly light grey lips, his slightly dark grey skin, his pastel blue shirt, and his brown pants. His “Good Little Boy” was breaking out of here, before he touched, kissed, or hurt me again. I stood up, throwing the plate of food at the door, he knew this did no good for me. I was a vampire, he was just teasing me. I smiled at the satisfying crash of the plate shattering on the floor. Yes, Jack’s “Good Little Boy” was going to be bad and break out. I ran my hands through my hair white hair, formulating a plan. I laughed loudly, loud enough for the guards to hear, hell probably loud enough for the whole kingdom to hear. Once I was strong and free, I would wrap his hands around his “brother’s” neck. I would watch his face as he took out a steak and held it to his heart. My hand would squeeze so hard he would leave a bruise. A wicked smile would creep on to my face, as I plunged the steak into his heart before muttering. “Good boy.” into his “brother’s” ear and watching the color and life drain from his face.   
It was the perfect revenge, or so I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry this chapter was short. I was running out of fuel for this one. Anyways I hope you've enjoyed! Thanks for reading!  
> ~Sliest

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo! So I finally wrote down Max's Backstory! Got this took way too long! I hope you enjoy, thanks!  
> ~Sliest


End file.
